


Borderline

by Hunrinne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunrinne/pseuds/Hunrinne
Summary: "For you I was a chapter, to me you were the book." — Tom McNealLu Han is a famous mysterious writer under the horror-thriller genre but for his final masterpiece he wants to write romance.And maybe, just maybe, Oh Sehun is the muse he was looking for.Aspiring journalist Oh Sehun was looking for the big break he needs to boost his writing careerSo maybe, just maybe, an article about the personal life of the recluse horror-thriller writer Luhan is the chance he was waiting for.





	Borderline

_...with the moon full and white, cold as the blizzard blowing through the air. He saw shadows move and shiver like living things over the ice-crusted snow._

_Everything was black on white._

_Black sky, white moon, black shadows, white snow. As far as he could see there was nothing else. Not even a soul in sight. There was a lingering emptiness, an absence of color, only the sound of the whistling moan of wind through dancing trees can be heard._

_But he knew he wasn't alone._

_Of course he wasn't, there was no safety in the darkest of shadows or in the brightest of the white. Through his cold heart fluttered in hot, intense fear. His laboured breath, almost spent, puffed out in small white clouds as panic and paranoia settled in his mind._

_He muttered a silent prayer, ears too preoccupied with his hushed mumbles under the cold air when a black shadow fell over the frosted ground._

_There was no place left to run._

♧ ♧ ♧

Luhan sat back and stretched his limbs after hours of hunching over his writing desk. Park Min Young was dead, sealing the fate of the story. Luhan had created him, molded him solely for that cold, piteous death under the full moon. He felt a sense of accomplishment rather than remorse for destroying a man he knew more intimately than he knew himself.

He'd end the chapter there, however, leaving the details of Min Young's murder to the readers' imagination. The mood was set, secrets hinted at, death tangible but unexplained. Luhan knew his habit of doing just that both frustrated and fascinated his followers. Since that was precisely his purpose, he was pleased.

 _He often wasn't_.

He is able to create the terrifying, the breathtaking, the unspeakable. Luhan explored the darkest nightmares and monsters brewed by the human mind and, with bewildering precision, made them as real as the monsters lingering under your bed. He made the impossible plausible and the supernatural commonplace. The commonplace he would often turn into something horrifying.

It was his playground. And he played with it in the best way that he could.

He writes the same way an artist would use a palette and he created stories of such color that readers are drawn in from the first page. His field was horror, and he was phenomenally successful.

But at the back of his mind plays the thought of trying something else.

A bit of _sweetness_

A little more of _softness_

...maybe a little _idiocy_.

He wanted a taste of that genre he had no talent on.

For his final masterpiece he wanted to try _romance_.


End file.
